zhneujahrskonzertfandomcom-20200215-history
維也納新年音樂會資料庫:Waldbühne
Waldbühne konzert Berliner Philharmoniker 1992 Französische Nacht * Hector Berlioz: Overtüre zum "Carnaval Romain" * Maurice Ravel: Concerto pour la Main Gauche * Maurice Ravel: Bolero * Claude Debussy: Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune * Georges Bizet: Carmen Suite * Georges Bizet: "Farandole" aus der "Arlésienne-Suite" * Jacques Offenbach: "Barcarole" aus "Les Contes d'Hoffmann" * Johann Strauß: Radetzky Marsch * Paul Linke: Berliner Luft Leon Fleisher, piano Berliner Philharmoniker Georges Prêtre 1993 Russische Nacht Nikolai A. Rimsky-Korsakov * Russian Easter Overture op. 36 Peter I. Tchaikovsky - The Nutcracker Suite *Miniature Overture *March * Dance of the Sugar Plum Flairy * Russian Dance * Arabian Dance * Chinese Dance * Dance of the Mirlitons * Flower Waltz Alexander P. Borodin * Polovtsian Dance No. 17 Igor F. Stravinsky * The Firebird - Infernal Dance of Kashchei - Lullaby - Finale Peter I. Tchaikovsky * Overture "1812" op. 49 * Aram I. Khachaturian ** Sabre Dance Peter I. Tchaikovsky * Elegy from the Serenade for Strings Johann Strauss I * Radetzky March Paul Lincke * Berliner Luft Berliner Philharmoniker 小澤征爾 1994 A Night of Dances and Rhapsodies * Franz von Suppé - Leichte Kavallerie, Ouvertüre * Franz Schubert/ Franz Liszt - Wanderer-Fantasie * George Enescu - Rumänische Rhapsodie Nr. 1 * Bedrich Smetana - Die verkaufte Braut, Ouvertüre * Richard Strauss - Walzerfolge aus "Der Rosenkavalier" * Franz Liszt - Ungarische Rhapsodie Nr. 2 * Johannes Brahms - Ungarischer Tanz Nr. 5 * Johann Strauß II - Die Fledermaus, Ouvertüre * Johann Strauß II -Unter Donner und Blitz, Polka * Johann Strauß I -Radetzky-Marsch * Paul Lincke - Berliner Luft Mikhail Rudy, Piano Berliner Philharmoniker Mariss Jansons 1995 Amerikanische Nacht * L. Bernstein: Ouvertüre "Candide" * G. Gershwin: Rhapsody In Blue * G. Gershwin: Highlights aus "Porgy And Bess" * G. Gershwin: Someone To Watch Over Me * G. Gershwin: I Got Rhythm * P. Lincke: Berliner Luft Wayne Marshall, piano Willard White, Porgy Cynthia Haymon, Bess Damon Evans, Sporting Life Cynthia Clarey, Serena Marietta Simpson, Maria Daniel Washington, Clown Rundfunkchor Berlin Berliner Philharmoniker Simon Rattle 1996 Italienische Nacht * Overture from "Nabucco" * Chorus of Hebrew slaves from "Nabucco" Vincenzo Bellini * "Eccomi in lieta vesta" from "I Capuleti ed i Montecchi" Guiseppe Verdi * Duet Don Carlo/Rodrigo - "E lui... O mio Rodrigo" from "Don Carlo" * Chorus "Vedi! Le fosche notturne" from "Il Trovatore" Gioacchino Rossini * Overture from "Guglielmo Tell" Guiseppe Verdi * Overture from "La forza del destino" * Riccardo's Aria "Forse la soglia attinse" from "Un ballo" in maschera" * Fire chorus "Fuoco di gioia" from "Otello" * Jago's credo "Vanne, la tua metagia vedo" from "Otello" * Duet Desdemona/Otello "Gia nella notte densa" from "Otello" * Triumph march and chorus "Gloria all' Egitto" from "Aida" * Overture from "I vespri siciliani" Gioacchino Rossini * Overtune from "Il barbiere di Siviglia" Paul Lincke * Berliner Luft Angela Gheorghiu Sergej Larin Bryn Terfel Rundfunkchor Berlin Berliner Philharmoniker Claudio Abbado 1997 St. Petersburger Nacht * Mikhail I. Glinka -Overture from "Ruslan and Ludmilla" * Peter I. Tschaikowsky -Piano Concerto No. 1 in B flat minor, Op. 23 **I. Andante non troppo e molto maestoso **II. Andantino semplice **III. Finale: Allegro con fuoco * Frédéric Chopin -Waltz in D flat major, Op. 64 No. 1 * Modest P. Mussorgsky - Prelude from "Khovanshchina" * Modest P. Mussorgsky - Gopak from "The Fair at Sorochinsk" * Nikolai A. Rimsky-Korsakov - Flight of the Bumblebee * Nikolai A. Rimsky-Korsakov - Capriccio espagnol, Op. 34 **I. Alborada **II. Variazioni **III. Alborada **IV. Scena e canto gitano **V. Fandango astriano * Peter I. Tschaikowsky -Waltz from "The Swan Lake" * Sergei S. Prokoviev -Death of Tybalt from "Romeo and Juliet" * Paul Lincke -Berliner Luft Daniel Barenboim, Piano Berliner Philharmoniker Zubin Mehta 1998 Lateinamerikanische Nacht * Ravel: Boléro * Bizet: Carmen Suite Nr. 1 * Ginastera: "Malambo" aus Estancia * Lecuona: La Comparsa Malagueña * Salgán: A Don Augustín Bardi * Piazolla: Adiós Nonino Decarissimo * Gardel: El día que me quieras * Matos Rodriguez: La Cumparsita * Mores: El Firulete * Lincke: Berliner Luft Berliner Philharmoniker Daniel Barenboim 1999 Romantische Opern-Nacht R. Strauss : * Don Juan op. 20 * Orchesterlieder ** Heimliche Aufforderung ** Zueignung ** Cäcilie) * Till Eulenspiegels lustige Streiche op. 28 * Der Rosenkavalier: Walzerfolge) Wagner * Lohengrin ** Vorspiel zum III. Akt ** "In fernem Land" * Tristan und Isolde ** Vorspiel ** "Liebestod" * Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg ** "Preislied" ** Vorspiel zum I. Akt Encores: * Wagner: Walkürenritt, Walküre ("Wintersturme wichen dem Wonnemond") * Lincke : Berliner Luft Ben Heppner, Tenor Berliner Philharmoniker James Livine 2000 A Night of Rhythm and Dance * Jean Pascal Beintus: He Got Rhythm - Hommage a George Gershwin * Maurice Ravel: La Valse * Maurice Ravel: Daphins et Chloe - Suite No. 2 * Eitetsu Hayashi: Utage Zhao * Jipping: Farewell My Concubine - Suite for Orchestra * George Gershwin: Songs Susan Graham, Mezzosopran Mari & Momo Kodama, Pianos Eitetsu Hayashi, wadaiko Berliner Philharmoniker Kent Nagano/ 長野健 2001 A Spanish Night Amadeo Vives (1871-1932) * Dona Francisquita – Fandango Pable de Sarasate (1844-1908) * Zigeunerweisen, op. 20 Emmanuel Chabrier (1841-1894) * Espana Johann Strauss II (1825-1899) * Spanischer Marsch, op. 433 Federico Moreno Torroba (1891-1982) * La Marchenera – La Petenara Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov (1844-1908) * Capriccio espagnol, op. 34 José Serrano (1873-1941) * Los Claveles – Romanza Pablo de Sarasate *Concert Fantasy on “Carmen”, op. 25 José Pablo Moncayo (1912-1958) * Huapango Pablo Luna (1879-1942) * El nino judío - Canción espanola Jules Massenet (1842-1912) * Thais – Méditation Paul Lincke (1866-1946) * Berliner Luft Sarah Chang/ 張永宙, violin Ana María Martínez, soprano Berliner Philharmoniker Plácido Domingo 2002 A Night of Encores * Moniuszko: Mazurka aus "Halka" * Wienawski: Polanaise, Op 4 * Tschaikovsky: Melodie aus Souvenir d'un lieu cher, Op 42 #3 * Tschaikovsky: Valse-Scherzo, Op 34 * Chapi: Ouvertüre aus "La revoltosa" * Kim: Elgie * Lumbye: Champagner-Galopp * Toyama: Dance of the Celestials * Sibelius: Valse triste * Elgar: Wild Bears from "the Wand of the Youth" Suite #2, Op.1b #6 * Wagner: Vorspiel zum 3. Akt von "Lohengrin" * Kreisler: Tambourin chinois * Gardel/Williams: Por una cabeza * Paganini: Il carnevale di Venezia * Ziehrer: Wiener Bürger * Mascagni: Intermezzo aus "Cavalleria Rusticana" * Dvorak: Slavonic Dance in C, Op 72 #7 * Tschaikovsky: Pas de Deux aus "Der Nussknacker" * Bizet: Farandole form "L'Arlésienne" Encores: * Massenet: Aragonaise & Navarraise from "Le Cid" * Lincke: Berliner Luft Vadim Repin, Violin Berliner Philharmoniker Mariss Jansons 2003 A Gershwin Night * George Gershwin (1898-1937): An American in Paris * George Gershwin (1898-1937): Rhapsody in Blue * George Gershwin (1898-1937): Concerto in F * George Gershwin (1898-1937): Strike Up The Band * George Gershwin (1898-1937): I Got Rhythm * Marcus Roberts (1963 - ): Cole After Midnight * Paul Lincke (1866-1946): Berliner Luft Marcus Robet Trio: Marcus Robert, Piano Roland Guerin, Bass Jason Marsalis, Drums Berliner Philharmoniker 小澤征爾 2004 Tschaikowsky-Nacht * Peter Tschaikowsky: Klavierkonzert Nr. 1 b-Moll op. 23 * Peter Tschaikowsky: Der Nussknacker, Ballett op. 71, 2. Akt * Paul Lincke: Berliner Luft 郎朗, Piano Berliner Philharmoniker Simon Rattle 2005 Nuit française * Hector Berlioz: Carnaval romain, Ouvertüre op.9 * Claude Debussy: Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune * Paul Dukas: Der Zauberlehrling * Francis Poulenc: Konzert für zwei Klaviere und Orchester d-Moll * Camille Saint-Saëns: Der Karneval der Tiere (Fassung für zwei Klaviere und Orchester) * Maurice Ravel: Boléro Encores: * Erik Satie: Gymnopédie Nr.1 * Maurice Ravel: "Daphnis et Chloé", Danse générale * Paul Lincke: Berliner Luft Katja & Marielle Labéque, Piano Berliner Philharmoniker Simon Rattle 2006 Tausendundeine Nacht * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: Ouvertüre zu "Die Entführung aus dem Serail" K.384 * Carl Nielsen: Orientalischer Festmarsch aus Aladdin, Suite für Orchester op.34 * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakow: Scheherazade, symphonische Suite op.35 (1.und 2.Satz) * Edvard Grieg: Peer Gynt op.23 ** Anitras's Dance ** Solveliig's song ** Arabian dance * Jules Massenet: ≫Meditation≪ aus der Oper Thaïs * Camille Saint-Saëns: Introduktion und Rondo capriccioso a-Moll op.28 * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakow: Scheherazade, symphonische Suite op.35 (3.und 4.Satz) Encores: * Julius Fucik: Florentiner Marsch op.214 * Carl Nielsen: Neger Tanz aus Aladdin, Suite für Orchester op.34 * Paul Lincke: Berliner Luft Janine Jansen, Violin Marita Solberg, Soprano Ingeborg Kosmo, Mezzo-Soprano Berliner Philharmoniker Neeme Järvi 2007 Rhapsodie * Emmanuel Chabrier: España * Frederick Delius: Brigg Fair: an English Rhapsody * Sergej Rachmaninow: Rhapsodie über ein Thema von Paganini für Klavier und Orchester op. 43 * Antonín Dvořák: Slawische Rhapsodie D-Dur op. 45 Nr. 1 * Claude Debussy: Première Rapsodie für Klarinette und Orchester * George Enescu: Rumänische Rhapsodie Nr. 1 A-Dur op. 11 Nr. 1 * Paul Lincke: Berliner Luft Stephen Hough, Piano Wenzel Fuchs, Clarinet Berliner Philharmoniker Simon Rattle 2008 * Carlos Chávez: Symphony No. 2 »Sinfonía India« * Manuel de Falla: Siete canciones populares españolas * Silvestre Revueltas: Sensemayá * Heitor Villa-Lobos: Bachianas Brasileiras No. 5 * Alberto Ginastera: Estancia, ballet Suite * Arturo Márquez: Danzón No. 2 * Paul Lincke: Berliner Luft Ana Martína Martínez, Soprano Berliner Philharmoniker Gustavo Dudamel